magic_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charice Reviere
Name: Charice Reviere, commonly known as Diva. She currently has no role in the story and is an unused character. She was based on the Reverse Death from the popular tarot cards that represents due to her stubborn personality that refuses to change. Profile Personality She considers herself famous, which led to her eventual in school among the adults as a bad mouthed, arrogant and, self deluded 'Diva'. Her fame isn't completely unbiased, as she is a talented upcoming young actress featured in a certain movie that became a cult classic. Around her peers, such as class mates and lackeys, her ego is at it's maximum. She doesn't understand another persons feelings very well and is very masculine, she would rather beat someone up that talk about it just to see their faces afterwards, making her slightly sadistic. History Shortly after learning how to walk, she left the house almost immediatly and got picked by the magic community. Her personality usually gets her into a lot of trouble, she has a criminal record and would have been jailed twice for assault if she wasn't young at the time. She is currently living with Sinclair because he hasn't noticed that she broke into his house around 3 years ago, giving him a lot of mysterious bills and a rat problem. She is usually found allowing peasants to bask in her beauty. Likes: Herself, Charice, Diva and fine dining Dislikes: People that ignore her and dogs ' Appearance' Long blonde hair that almosts reaches the ground, blue eyes with a hint of yellow and tanned white skin. Tall, athletic build. Magic/Abilities Magic -''' Diva's magic and abilities originate from the stains of her existence in history, no matter how many times Diva is clensed and put through rebirth, only her memorys will dissapear, but her personality and mana will remain. Diva's mana has expierenced and been through thousands of different spells over the centuaries, being able to relearn any spell from any of her past lifes. '''Origin Magic: Heavenly Body of the Hierophant / A powerful spell that was created near the origin of magic, it was taught to Hierophants followers so that they may go through wars unscaved preaching about the Diety he served. Upon use, the user gains becomes a God-like being, gaining a immortal and invincible body. This spell uses an obscenely large amount of mana, as Diva is only maintain the spell for 58 seconds with her maximum base mana, when combined with a mana storage item, she can maintain it until the mana source runs out. While maintaining this spell the affected gains a minor strenght and speed boost, the best way I can describe it is as falling. Upon reaching the 1 minute mark, Diva will expierence Transcendance. This magic has no chants, seals or preperation to use, meaning that when it is used it will be unknown as if she used it or not. Due to the 'Light Circuit Seal' on Diva, this magic will be activated automatically when damage would be dealt, protecting her until she deactivates it herself or her mana runs out. Affinity: Divine Personification of Mana / '''The basic method of giving mana a form. Her mana is in the form of herself, unlike others the mana isn't very powerful and about as strong as Diva would be without her mana, but due to her Diva Aspect it has the power to stain any mana with her existence making it her own to grow into a bigger version of herself with a trait from the asorbed mana, such as a dragons ability to fly or a phoniexes abilities to reincarnate itself. '''Grand Scale Protection / A God class spell that was made to ensure the protection of the world as long as they are aware. Diva will be able to dispel any magic, destroy any anomilies such as from another plain such as summons, but not another thing with a divine body and and can create an omnipotent magical shield to protect a solar system. Abilities/Traits '-' Diva Aspect / Diva is immune to mental corruptions, her soul is physically stained with her existence into her soul and her reincarnation keeps the her powerful Diva Aspect after death. Her mana is also stained by her existence, making it unusable by anyone else and anything that tries to control or asorb her, will be stained with her existence and their soul is torn apart if they manage to do so. When Diva's mana is mixed with another, it stains the mana with her existence slowly making it useless to anyone else like a virus, but with Diva. As the reborn Diva is stained with her existence, the reincarnation will keeps her personality and will be able to use her magic if they have enough mana, but lose her memories. Affinity: None Light Circuit Seal / '''A special seal that forcefully activates a certain spell or magic when under threat. The magic connected to this circuit is 'Original Magic: Reach Beyond Thy Heavens'. Affinity: Light, Seal '''Journey of the Fool / A special origin magic that appears randomly in the world, through the hardships they face in life or simple curiousity, they become Fools. A Fool has advanced learning abilities, allowing them to learn more intensely than others without much effort, but a Fool is a Fool. Unless they have a desire to learn it, this trait will not come into effect. A Fool's mana has a special quality that has no characteristics of it's own, allowing to be used in shaping any kind of spell. They can recreate any magic they have expierenced, with their characterless mana and their advanced learning. Affinity: None The Original Sun God: Diva / Long ago, before magic first existed, Diva existed as the first God, a personification of the Sun and she was worshiped as on a grand scale much like the Pharaohs of Egypt. One day she was stabbed with a cursed blade and lost her divine body, becoming mortal, but her existence lingered on as Diva when she was thrown into the cycle of rebirth as a mortal being cleansed of her memories. When the curse is removed from her soul, the stain of her existence will fade and she will regain her Divine body as the Sun God. As the Sun God, Diva has full reign over the Sun giving her the ability to cause damage on a universal scale, from scorching the face of a planet or hiding the Sun to freeze a planet, as well as a Big-Bang scale explosion by advancing the age of the Sun. In a normal fight against magicians she fires bolts of plasma from the Sun aimed at a certain person or go as far as to create another Sun in the palm of her hand. In melee, she beyond the realm of a magician capable of instantaneous speed and holds enough power in her body to make a dent on the face of a planet with a single hit. Being in a Divine Body, she does not age, she does not get tired and cannot be harmed by things of the mortal plain, but she will die if the Sun were to be destroyed. In short... *If Diva's soul is cleansed of her curse, she will regain her Divine body as the original Sun God and her Diva Aspect will be cleansed. *In her Divine Body; Diva doesn't age, doesn't get tired and cannot be harmed by things that originate from the mortal plain, but will die if her source of power, The Sun were to be destroyed. She can also fly and doesn't need to breath, ad she will be able to heat her body up to the temperature of The Sun. *Diva will be able to control The Sun and manipulate it. She will be able to scorch a planet or freeze it, she will also be able to make it age until it explodes. She will be able to fire bolts of plasma from the Sun. *Diva can move instantaniously and has physical strength equal to that of a falling meteor. She can form a minature Sun in the palm of her hand that can burn through most things. *She will be able to create giant magical shields to protect planets and can concentrate it into a smaller shield that cannot be destroyed, even if it was torn up by countless Black Holes. Notes Transcendance is the process of advancing to a higher plain, skipping the usual Cycle of Rebirth that would normally play upon the souls of the mortal plain. Transcendance is mentally exausting and would usually cause the affected to pass out, but Diva with her 'Diva Aspect' is immune to the mental strain. The process takes 2 days. Mental Corruptions are generally things that alter the mind, such as magic and things that eat minds. Information that is forcefully entered into the mind is a mental corruption, spells that alter the mind such as mind control and memory manipulation that don't originiate for the mind in question's mana are mental corruptions and beings that live inside the mind such as demons and imaginairy sprites are mental corruptions.